charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Hellfire (episode)
Ms. Hellfire is the 9th episode of the second season and the 31st overall episode of Charmed. Summary Prue assumes the identity of a mysterious assassin, while Piper and Phoebe race against time to protect the next intended victim. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Greg Vaughan as Dan Gordon *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Billy Drago as Barbas *Courtney Gains as D.J. *Hynden Walch as Marcy Steadwell *Lochlyn Munro as Jack Sheridan Special Guest Star *Antonio Sabàto Jr. as Bane Jessup Co-Starring *Carlo Castronovo as Willis *Tom Simmons as Coroner Uncredited *Wendi Bromley as Ms. Hellfire *Wren T. Brown as Mr. Cauldwell Magical Notes Spells Marcy Steadwell's Protection Spell *You will need a sage stick. :Light the top of sage stick and let the smoke fill the room while chanting: ::Favour us, Sister Moon with your protective beams. ::Give all who dwell within this spell, ::safe days and sweet dreams ::for those who dwell underneath this roof. Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze bullets and a breaking vase with its water and flowers. She later froze D.J., two of Bane's minions, Marcy Steadwell, Barbas and Bane Jessup. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to deviate Hellfire's bullets and to fling her sisters and Bane. *'Astral Projection:' Used by Prue to project her consciousness to Piper and Jack Sheridan. *'Smoking:' Type of Teleportation used by Barbas. *'Sensing: '''Used by Barbas to tell that the Halliwell sisters and Marcy Steadwell were still alive. *'Fear Projection:' Used by Barbas to read D.J.'s fear and to create an Illusion based on it. He later read a coroner's fear and brought it to life. *'Suggestion:' Used by Barbas to make Prue do his bidding. Notes and Trivia * Prue develops the power of Astral Projection in this episode. This is the first episode in which a Charmed One gains a new power. * Prue kills another human, Ms. Hellfire. She previously killed one in Dream Sorcerer, though she didn't know this at the time. * Darryl learns the sisters are witches in this episode. * It is mentioned in this episode that Jenny Gordon went to live with her parents. * This is the second appearance of the demon Barbas. * Barbas made a deal for a 24-hour window to be free. To make his freedom permanent, he needed to kill 13 witches before midnight on Friday the 13th. * Since Marcy Steadwell was a witch practitioner instead of a witch, and showed no signs of any magical powers, Barbas might have failed even if Marcy and the Halliwell sisters were killed. * Bane will appear again and for last time in "Give Me a Sign". * Prue is now afraid of someone killing her sisters. * Phoebe doesn't use her power in this episode. * Prue uses telekinesis to deflect bullets at point-blank range, meaning she can use her power with incredible (even superhuman) reaction timing. She was able to deflect them with enough force to kill Ms. Hellfire, possibly enough force to move them at the same speed as the were fired. * In this episode, Piper has a power advancement; she learns to freeze and unfreeze one specific person (Bane Jessup). * This episode scored 5.1 million viewers. * In this episode it's stated that it was Phoebe who taught Prue how to French-kiss in high school. *Antonio Sabàto Jr. and Greg Vaughan both appeared on ''General Hospital. *Antonio Sabàto Jr. and Alyssa Milano both appeared on Melrose Place, but in different seasons. Cultural References *The title of the episode is a reference to the movie "Mrs. Doubtfire" (1993). *Darryl's references to not wanting to know what the Halliwell's own, including a dustbuster, may be reference to 'Sabrina the Teenage Witch'. Glitches *When Ms. Hellfire shoots the Charmed Ones she fires four bullets, but after Prue deflects the bullets, only three bullets hit Hellfire. *One of Ms. Hellfire's fake IDs is a passport issued by “Regno d'Italia” (Kingdom of Italy). Italy has been a republic since 1946, making that passport useless. Music *Earth To Andy - "Still After You" Gallery Episode Stills fd.jpg fngjg.jpg mpol.jpg poiul.jpg qsdezr.jpg Quotes :Phoebe: Hi. Do you recognize that person? :Prue: I don't know, she looks vaguely familiar. Kind of like a sister we used to have. What was her name? Pi…P… :Phoebe: Pi…Pippie? :Prue: Pipper? :Phoebe: Whatever happened to her? :Prue: I don't know. She fell in lust with the next door neighbor, started spending all her time there. :Piper: That's because she could, for the first time in months, her life was nice and calm and normal. I don't even care that it's Friday… :Phoebe: Shh! Don't even say it. :Piper: The 13th. See, I said it and nothing happened. :(Suddenly someone starts shooting through the windows of the house. They scream and run past the dining room, into the living room. Prue and Phoebe dive behind the couch and Piper stays on the other side of the room.) :Phoebe: I told you not to say it! :Piper: Oh, so this is my fault? :Darryl: ...and that's why you're standing here alive and she's in here riddled with bullets. :Prue: It was self defense. You can check her gun if you don't believe us. The only finger prints you're gonna find on it are hers. :Darryl: Begs the same question. How come she's got the bullets in her body if you didn't fire the gun? :Phoebe: Do you really wanna know, Darryl? :Darryl: Tell me. :Phoebe: We're witches. We have powers. :Piper: And we think that there's a... how do I put this? A demon behind this. :Prue: The only way for us to find out who it is, is if you can keep all of this quiet for as long as possible. :Darryl: Let me see the book. (Piper hands him the planner.) :Prue: Any idea why she was on the list? :Phoebe: Could be because she's a witch. I mean, not a magical witch but a witch practitioner, none the less. :Piper: A hyperactive witch practitioner. :Prue: I wonder if all the names were witches? How many were on the list? :Piper: Eleven. Except 'P. Halliwell' was only down once, so if you count us individually, thirteen. :Prue: Thirteen dead witches by midnight on Friday the thirteenth. Ring any bells? :Piper: Barbas. :Prue: Gotta be. :Phoebe: It can't be. I mean, we eighty-sixed him already. :Prue: He must have found some kind of loophole. I gotta get back to Bane, try and flush Barbas out. :Prue: Why would a mortal want to kill us? :Phoebe: You were a little sharp to the mailman yesterday, we all know how testy they can be. :Prue: (turning a lipstick to reveal a blade instead) Not exactly Avon calling is it? :Barbas: Pretty cool, huh? :Barbas: If she's not back in one minute, then I'm gonna spend the next two minutes killing you/ : International Titles *'French:' Usurpation d'identité (Identity Theft) *'Polish:' Pani Salwa (Mrs. Volley) *'Czech:' Pekelnice (Hellborn) *'Slovak:' Slečna pekelná (Ms. Hellish) *'Italian:' La Signorina Hellfire (The Ms. Hellfire) *'Spanish (Spain): '''La señorita Hellfire ''(The Ms. Hellfire) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Señorita Hellfire ''(Ms. Hellfire) *'Hungarian:' A Félelem Ura visszatér (The Lord of Fears Returns) *'Portuguese (Portugal and Brazil):' Senhorita Hellfire (Ms. Hellfire) *'Russian:' Мисс Адский Огонь Adskĳ Ogon′ (Ms. Hellish Fire) *'Finnish:' Neiti Helvetinkone (Ms. Hellfire) *'Bulgarian:' G-tsa Khelfaĭŭr (Ms. Hellfire) *'German:' Zwischen Himmel und Hölle (Between Heaven and Hell) *'Serbian: '''Gospođica Hellfire ''(Ms. Hellfire) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2